La venganza de Génesis y el chocobo de Sephiroth
by Ashery24
Summary: Génesis busca venganza. ¿Lo conseguira?. Continuacion de "El Cachorro de Génesis".


Y aquí está la continuación de "El Cachorro de Génesis", La venganza de Génesis y el chocobo de Sephiroth.

En un principio el titulo iba a ser "El chocobo de Sephiroth" pero recordé que ya hay una historia que se llama así.

No tenía pensado hacer una continuación pero gracias a los desinteresados reviews anónimos he decidido escribirla. Si una de las personas que me envió un anónimo en "El Cachorro de Génesis" pasa por aquí les he contestado su review después de la historia.

**Avisos:** Semi-Au (Universo alterno), crack fic, OOC (personajes fuera de carácter).

**Nota:** En cursiva están los (el) pensamientos (pensamiento)

La venganza de Génesis y el chocobo de Sephiroth.

La última vez que supimos algo sobre nuestros parodiados héroes Sephiroth se estaba riendo, Angeal estaba rezando, Zack atacando al ojiverde, Genesis sonriendo y la autora maldiciendo el nombre de Sephiroth.

Después de eso el ataque de Zack fallo (¿gracias a las oraciones de Angeal?), Genesis intento ir a por Sephiroth pero también fallo y Sephiroth, a partir de entonces, está en paradero desconocido. Bueno ahora que estamos situados empecemos:

-¡Vendetta!-grito Génesis mosqueado

-Guau, guau-ladro Zack en concordancia con su querido amito

-Gen, no creo yo que haga falta…-intento razonar Angeal

-¿Qué no haga falta, que?-mascullo Genesis- ¿Qué me vengue de Sephiroth?

-No, que grites "Venganza" en Italiano. Que ya pareces el actor secundario Bob de los Simpsons (1)

-Me da igual, yo solo quiero ¡Vendetta!

-Auuuuuuuuu-aullo Zack

_Va Genesis se que tienes algo en esa retorcida y sexy cabeza. Piensa, piensa… ¡Ya lo tengo!. Es… PERFECTO_

-Creo que tengo una idea para vengarme Angeal-dijo el castaño con una voz malvada digna de un villano

-Eso me parece genial, pero, hay un problema

-¿Cual?

-¿Sabes dónde está Sephiroth? Recuerda que al principio del fanfic se dice que está en paradero desconocido

-Tranquilo yo ya sé cómo encontrarlo

-¿Cómo?

-Preguntándole a la autora-dijo Genesis- Autora ¿Dónde está Sephiroth?

De repente aparece una hoja en las manos del castaño que pone:

"Querido Genesis

Prueba en la habitación donde se celebro tu cumpleaños ya que no habéis vuelto a ella desde entonces. Seguro que Sephiroth está allí para buscar el pintalabios que te regalo y conseguir que le devuelvan el dinero ya que, aunque no lo parezca, ese pintalabios vale lo suyo.

Con amor, Ashery

*insertar aquí la firma* "

-Muchas gracias-dijo Genesis más feliz que una perdiz- y ahora si me disculpas Angeal tengo que llevar a cabo mi ¡Vendetta!

Mientras tanto en la habitación donde se celebro el cumpleaños de Genesis…

-Donde estará, donde estará…-murmura Sephiroth- Aquí esta- exclamo con el carísimo pintalabios en sus manos-sinceramente no sé porque Gen no quería este pintalabios se que se lo di en broma pero podría haberlo cogido que me costó ¡100.000.000 platines! Bueno, así podre recuperar mi dinero

Entonces de repente se entreabrió la puerta y entro corriendo un pequeño chocobo súper enfurecido y empezó a atacar/picotear al ojiverde

-¡Au!-exclamo Sephiroth

En ese momento se acabo de abrir la puerta y entro Genesis

-Hola Sephi. ¿Qué tal?

-No me *au* llames *au* Sephi *au*.

-Pero, Sephi llamarte así es parte de mi venganza

-Y la *au* otra es *au* lanzarme un *au* chocobo *au* enfurecido

-No está enfurecido, está contento o hambriento no estoy seguro. El caso es que me parece que le gustas. Es todo tuyo Cloud puedes picotearle lo que quieras-le dijo Genesis al chocobo con una sonrisa malvada

* * *

><p>(1)En un episodio de los Simpsons, la familia se encuentra con Bob por Italia y este quiere cumplir su venganza contra Bart. Después de que haya pasado gran parte del capítulo (y de que se descubra que Bob tiene esposa y un hijo) la familia de Bob empieza a atacar a los Simpsons gritando Vendetta y me hace mucha gracia el hijo de Bob que al final del capi va gritando ¡Vendetta! ¡Vendetta!<p>

* * *

><p>A los reviews de "El Cachorro de Génesis"<p>

**La chiqui:** me alegro que te gustara y lo del Karma… sinceramente no sé de donde lo saque. u. Y yo ya podría poner Sephiroth en castellano pero me gusta más la versión inglesa.

**Alura:** Si me refería justo a esos mensajes, en realidad creo que el mensaje del rollo naturalista y el de que Angeal le gusta cuidar cachorros es el mismo. òwó. Y yo también no puede evitar reírme de Zack XD. Y lo de Sephi no se cómo no se me ocurrió, mira que me he leído fic donde le llaman Sephi pero mi cerebro no me recordó ese detalle. u¬¬. Aunque en este fic sí que hay Sephi gracias a ti. ;). Y obvio que voy a escribir mas historias sobre Gen y Zack (sobretodo Yaois) pero también hay que pensar en Angeal que el sí que está abandonado XDU.

**Anna Valentine: **Me alegro de que te gustara. ;D. Historia corta, review corto y contestación corta. Todo corto.

Muchas gracias, he pensado que si me llega algún review anónimo en esta historia subiré la contestación en mi perfil y la dejare allí durante un mes, mes y medio. Sinceramente odio no poder responder a los reviews anónimos ù.ú.

Reviews ¿*.*/*o*? (ojos de cachorrito by Zack y de chocobito by Cloud )


End file.
